Dive In
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Could It Be. Greenlee wants Cory and Meen to see their perfect for each other. Meena wants Greenlee to stay out of it. And Newt? He wants to find the perfect Christmas present. Final Chapter up!
1. Remember

"Let's have the best night of a lifetime. make a night to..."

"Remember!" Meena and Greenlee sang. Newt finished with a guitar solo and everyone cheered.

"We are DC3!" Cory shouted as they headed off stage.

"Why are we DC3?" Greenlee asked. "There are four of us." Cory shrugged.

"DC 4 just doesn't roll of the tongue like DC3."

"So which of us isn't mentioned?" Meena asked. Greenlee and Newt looked over, interested in his answer.

"Umm... well... Greenlee and Newt count as one, since they're dating." Cory nodded. "Yeah, that's it" the couple nodded, satisfied with his answer. Newt snaked his arm around Greenlee's waist and they walked together.

"So Greenlee, we're going to your place tonight right?" Meena asked. They always got together on Friday nights for UNO and a movie.

"Of course." Greens smiled. Meena grinned back.

"Have the best night of a lifetime, make a night to REMEMBER!" They sang. Newt and Cory laughed at the girls and joined in.

"Why not let it go, live it up, celebrate make a night to REMEMBER!" People turned to stare at the four teens walking down the street. The gig hadn't been to far from the Binx place, so they'd walked. Meena shivered and Cory wrapped an arm around her. Greenlee looked back at the two for a moment before opening the door to the house. The four walked into the empty house and headed for the basement. It had been changed into a little apartment for Greenlee. Since she was the only one living in the house for more than two weeks at a time they'd figured she needed her own space and, the year before, they'd changed the basement and Greenlee moved down there.

"Meena, did you remember the cards?" Greenlee asked as they pushed her Murphy bed back into the wall. Cory got behind Greenlee's big table and pushed it into the spot the bed had just occupied.

"Umm... Yeah. I think." Meena nodded, dropping her bag on the couch. She started going through her bag while Newt grabbed sodas and pizza from the fridge in the other room. He put them on the table and Cory got the chairs out of the closet. "Got them!" Meena cried, dropping them on the table. Greenlee turned on the Stereo and they all sat down to play.

Anyone whose has ever played Uno knows what fun it is.

"green!" Newt said, putting down a wild card.

"Son of a..." Cory shook his head, taking a card, and another, and another. finally he put down a green three. Meena put down a yellow three and Greenlee put down a yellow seven. After an hour of this Newt shouted Uno and won.

"Congrats Newt." Meena smiled.

"You cheated." Cory insisted.

"You can't cheat at Uno... I think." Greenlee frowned then shrugged, getting up to turn off the stereo.

"Let's watch a movie." New suggested. They all nodded, Newt and Cory put away the table while Greenlee and Meena picked a movie. After deciding on The Haunting Hour; Don't Think About It. They settled down on the couch. Greenlee's head rested on Newt's chest and Meena laid her head on Cory's shoulder. Newt smiled down at Greenlee, picking up the cock monkey he had bought for her on her thirteenth birthday. When Prisilla was being attacked Meena screamed and buried her face in Cory's shoulder. Greenlee looked over at the two and smirked. They were so cute. It was almost as obvious as... well... her and Newt. Except moreso, since Greenlee could see it.

After the movie, Meena and Cory headed home, leaving Newt and Greenlee alone.

"Christmas is in two weeks." Greenlee yawned.

"Yeah I know, can hardly believe it." Newt said as they sat on the couch, her head on his shoulder.

"Time's flown by." Greenlee nodded. "You know what it's going to be though?" She asked, looking at him.

"What?" Newt looked at her.

"Our four month aniversary." She said, looking at her yellow painted finger nails, they matched her yellow top.

"Yeah I know." Newt smiled, to show her he was joking about no knowing, but she didn't look up.

"I'm getting your present this weekend. Meena and I are going shopping." Greenlee smiled, now looking up at him.

"So are me and Cory." Newt nodded.

"Cory and I."

"You and Cory are going shopping too?" Newt asked. Greenlee laughed, yawning again.

"No Newt I was... never mind." She said, still smiling. That was what she loved about him. He was so... funny. She knew he probably hadn't been thinking before saying that, but it was funny.

"I'm going to head out. I have a lot to do tomorrow." Newt said, standing up. Greenlee stood and folowed him to the door.

"Oh Newt, I've got a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I told you I was going to play matchmaker for Meena and Cory?" Greenlee opened the door and Newt walked out.

"I'd say that's a bad idea. It'll just end with yelling." Greenlee leaned against the door frame.

"How do you know? Maybe it'll be a good thing. They're cute together."

"Greenlee, don't do it." Newt warned.

"Oh foo, you and your guy brain don't know anything." Greenlee rolled her eyes. "Oh, and Blu's going to be home for a few days next week." She said.

"Don't change the subject-"

"Got to go Newton, See you tomorrow." Greenlee grinned, closing the door.

"Greenlee!" Newt called. When she didn't answer he shook his head and started home.


	2. Mr Blu Binx

Okay, I've started it!!! yay! My toes itch, anyway, I'm tired and don't feel one hundred percent, but hey, what can you do. I have chapters to write. I've got a new story list, another one. I'm adding some new Fandoms to my list including Twilight, Thief Lord and Narnia. But first I have my series. Oh and If you can think up a name for this series I will forever love you.

Quick question, when you think of Greenlee what does she look like? I never really made a sure mental picture of her. So I want your opinion : )

Chapter 2

"It's a girl's night! It's alright! Without you!" Meena and Greenlee sang. They jumped around on Meena's bed and used hair brushes at Microphones.

"Thank you Bahavia!" Meena shouted. Greenlee froze and looked at her.

"Meena... we're in Washington DC." She said. Meena blushed and shrugged.

"I know, but I'd like to think we'll be international someday." She said. Greenlee laughed and went back to singing, playing air guitar. The two girls played their songs for another twenty minutes until Meena's father yelled at thim to be quiet. They settled down, Meena on her bed, Greenlee on an air matteress on the floor, and turned on MTV. Greenlee yawned and looked at Meena.

"So Meena, I've been thinking,"

"That's never good." Meena grinned looking at her best girl friend. Greenlee stuck out her tongue.

"Haha, you're funny." She rolled her eyes. "But seriously, I think you should go te the eye doctor." She nodded. Meena frowned, confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you're so obviously blind!" Greenlee said, sitting up and looking at Meena. The two had long ago changed into their pajamas. Meena's pink and green capri and tank top set looked much neater than Greenlee's blue cloud boxers and the tee shirt she'd stolen from Newt.

"What are you talking about?" Meena asked, now throughly confused.

"You and Cory." Greenlee sighed, exasperated. Meena's eyes widened and a light blush fell over her exotic face.

"What about Cory and I?" She grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her chest. It suddenly felt a lot like the night four months ago when Meena confronted Greenlee about Newt. Oh the joys of blunt friends.

"Come on, like you aren't totally obvious." Greenlee rolled her eyes.

"You're crazy." Meena said, tossing the pillow aside and getting off the bed, going to her vanity and grabbing a tube of lotion , squeezing a bit into her hands.

"I'm not, and I'll prove it to you-"

"Don't!" Meena cried whipping her head around. Greenlee jumped in surprise, falling off the air mattress onto Meena's soft jewel toned carpet.

"Jeez Meena, give me a heart attack." Greenlee said, tossing her hair over her shouler and climbing back onto the mattress.

"Greenlee, don't get involved. I don't want mine and Cory's friendship to be ruined over this!" Meena hurried over and sat down in front of Greenlee. "Promise me." She said.

"Meena you're being,"

"Promise me!" Meena said again, nearly lungeing at her friend.

"I promise..." Greenlee said, her eyes wide as she leaned away from the crazy Bahavian.

"Good..." Meena calmed down, walking off, not seeing Greenlee holding up her crossed fingers.

**Just dive in, let the good times roll**

"Hello? Greenlee?" Newt called as he walked into the Binx House. He hated using the intercom, last time he ended up breaking it and it had to be fixed. He had expected to hear Greenlee running up the basement stairs, but insted got Blu running down from Upstairs.

"hey Newt." He ran past him and into the kitchen, turning on the water. Newt raised an eyebrow. Greenlee was a lot like her older brother, so Newt and Blu really got along. He walked into the kitchen and watched Blu run a bleeding hand under the water.

"What'd you do?" Newt asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I was cutting out a newspaper clipping, got distracted by the TV." Blu shrugged, his brown hair falling into his eyes. He had just been on the cover of some teen girl magazine that Meena and Greenlee had spent ten minutes making fun of, and of course they had to read the article, leaving Cory and Newt ro run around the grocery store like maniacs. They had nearly gotten kicked out of there that day.

"Huh... does it hurt?"

"Horribly." Blu nodded. That was when Newt noticed the tatoo on Blu's wrist. Alex Binx had a tatoo on his wrist 'CBG' Colleen, Blu, Greenlee. On Blu's wrist it was an L. Newt looked up at Blu with a raised eyebrow. Blu was quite a bit older than them, he had just turned twenty the week before.

"What's with the L?" He asked. Blu looked down at his wrist and shrugged.

"Stuff happens." Blu answered. Newt's eyes widened.

"It's not what your dad's is for is it?"

"Yeah, it's a Binx thing." Blu shrugged. Newt was shocked, only Blu Binx would talk about having a baby as if he were discussing lunch. "I think Baby-G is at Meena's." He added. Bl had started Calling Greenlee Baby-G When he had heard her singing a Vanessa Anne Hudgen song in the shower.

"Oh... I wanted to talk to her..." Newt frowned.

"What about?" Blu asked finished with the cut and going to the fridge.

"I don't know what to get her for Christmas." Newt sighed. "I mean, what do you get the girl that can buy the world?"

Blu looked thoughtful for a moment before looking and Newt and shrugged. "Mars?" He suggested.

"Not funny." Newt shook his head, but he couldn't help but smile.

"oh you know Greenlee, if it's shiney or sentimental she'll love it." Blu smiled at Newt. Newt's eyes lit up as he go an idea.

"Shiney or Sentimental!" He cried, before running out of the house. He could finally tell Cory when they were going to go Christmas Shopping.

A/N Okay, in case you missed it up there, go back and read it all. I'm too lazy to rewrite it. I love you all!!! Oh and Who totally thinks DC3 should have a CD???


	3. Your eyes

A/N Okay fine, don't review see if I care... I do care please review!!!

"Half sun dried tomato and bacon, half pepperoni." Newt ordered as Greenlee found a table for the two of them. They were out on a date at their usual place, the Pizzette. He went to the table and sat across from his girlfriend. "So what did you and Meena do at your sleep over?" he asked, holding out a red plastic cup he'd grabbed from the counter. Greenlee smiled sweetly, taking the cup and going to get soda. Newt followed her with a curious expression.

"Oh you know, just girl stuff." She shrugged, pressing in the ice button. Chunks of perfectly clear ice fell into the glass and when it was about half full she let go of the button, moving her cup. Newt narrowed his eyes for a moment, considering that. After the moment his blue eyes widened.

"Greenlee! I told you to stay out of their love lives." He said. Greenlee looked guilty for a second before turning to him, looking innocent again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, filling her cup with soda and grabbing a handful of straws before going back to the table, Newt trailing after her with his own full cup.

"Greenlee, you can't get involoved, it will just make everyone mad." He warned as the people behind the counter called their number. Newt got the pizza and came back.

"Newt I know what I'm doing." Greenlee insisted.

"No you don't Greenlee." Newt shook his head, picking up a piece of Pepperoni.

"Yes I do. I swear I won't do anything stupid." Greenlee promised, grabbing her tomato and Bacon slice. Newt sighed.

"This is not going to end well." He predicted.

"Whatever." Greenlee rolled her eyes. Newt made a face but let the subject drop for now. He started humming and tapping his fingers. Greenlee hummed along in harmony and eventually started singing along.

"If I was drowning in the sea, Would you dive right in and save me?" She sang

"If I was falling like a star would you be right there to catch me?" Newt continued.

"If I was dreaming of your kiss." Greenlee smiled at Newt.

"Would you look right through me?" He grinned. Greenlee reached in her pocket for a pen and grabbed a napkin, eager to write all this down.

After an hour they had a song.

Greenlee tappedher finger on the table before singing,

"If I was drowning in the sea, Would you dive right in and save me?" Newt smiled and went on

"If I was falling like a star, Would you be right there to catch me?" As he started playing air guitar Greenlee continued her drumming.

"If I was dreaming of your kiss"

"Would you look right through me?" Together they sang, in just about perfect harmony,

"On the street I'm waiting, In my heart it's raining"

"Your eyes are holding up the sky" They sang

"Your eyes" Greenlee sang a little louder

"make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth"

"I thought my heart was bullet-proof" Newt shook his head

"Now I'm dancing on the roof" Greenlee smiled.

"And everybody knows" Newt reached a hand out, Greenlee laid her hand in his.

"I'm into you" They finished together

"I'm into you." Greenlee said in a soft high pitched voice. The people at the tables arond them clapped for the two. Newt lifted her hand gently kissing it.

"Promise you won't do anything stupid?" He asked her. Greenlee was almost taken aback with the amount of love and caring they held. She softened, smiling gently.

"I promise." She said, though in the back of her twisted little mind a plan was forming. 

**Nothing feels better than letting go**

"Did you know Blu's going to be a dad?" Newt asked as he and Greenlee walked back to her place. Blu had ended up having to run off and wouldn't be home for Christmas. i wasn't really a suprise, the Binx Family hadn't had Christmas together in years. Greenlee usually spent Christmas with the Livingstons.

"Yeah I know, isn't it great. His girlfriend Kelly told him last week and he called me first." Greenlee grinned. "They're going to name the baby Logan." She said. "No matter what." She rolled her eyes.

"and your parents aren't upset?" Newt asked. Greenlee shrugged.

"He's twenty and it's not like there's anything they can do about it." She said. "besides, I think mom misses having a baby around. She hasn't had one to play with since... me."

"Yeah but... well whatever." Newt shrugged as they got to her house.

"You wannt watch a movie?" Greenlee asked, it was still pretty early.

"Yeah sure." The Binx's had a huge movie theater room, so when they weren't watching movies in Greenlee's room they watched it in the theater. They headed in and went to the 'Movie wall'. The giant books shelf filled with movies of all genres and language, as Blu sopke French and spanish and Colleen and Mila sopke various languages. In fact Greenlee and Alex were the only two in the family that only spoke English

Newt picked out School of Rock and they went to the Theater room and greenlee set everything up, jumping into her seat. They pushed up the arm between their chairs and Newt wrapped his arm around Greenlee as she leaned against him.

He laid his cheek on the top of her head and breathed in, closing his eyes. 'Strawberries' he noted. That wasn't a suprise, Ever since they were little Greenlee loved the smell of Strawberries, soof course she'd use Strawberry shampoo. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him.

"I love you." She sighed, laying her head back on his chest. Newt's eyes widened as what she said hit him. They'd said 'I like you' to each other and before they started dating the said I love you, but it was just a friendly thing.

"I...I um..." Newt fumbled. Greenlee pulled away from him, her eyes narrowed angrily, before she could say anything her phone rang. She pulled her sidekick from her pocket.

"hello?" She snapped. "Oh hey Stickler." She said, looking back at Newt with a face saying 'this isn't over'. "I'm watching a movie with my supposed boyfriend what about you? Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Well I have to get back to you later I have someone to yell at." She hung up. After the dance, when Stickler met Josie, the two had become... somewhat friendly.

"Greenlee I... I want to say it..." Greenlee shook her head.

"Go home Newt, i'm not in the mood for this." She sighed.

"Greenlee-"

"Just go." Greenlee stood up and headed out of the room. Newt heard the basement door open and close and closed his eyes, getting up and heading out of the house. This might put a damper on the Holidays.


	4. Mom and Meena

A/N Okay, it's simple, click the button at the bottom of the screen that says go. It will pop up another window. Simply type in what you thought about the chapter or story as a whole, maybe answer some of the things I asked about in authors notes. Perhaps add me or the story to favorites or alert lists and hit submit. Then the wonderful internet sends a message to me via e-mail giving me your review, thus making me happy and ready to write faster. Come on ya'll ya know you want to.

I'm reading through all the things on the Cory in the House thing and reviewing them. The authors here are totally talented. I'm in love with this place : )

I also wrote a song for my future fic!!!! It's one of the best I've ever written.

Chapter 4

**Just dive in, You'll find it feels good when you dive in**

Newt banged his head against the wall as soon as he got home. He had wanted to say it back, he really did, he just... froze up. Her admission shocked him and he was still working it through his mind, even know he wasn't entirely wrapped around it.

He ran up to his room and laid on his bed. he kicked off his shoes and laced his fingers behind his head, sighing as he looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't get that look out of his mind. That look of Anger and hurt Greenlee had when she left. He groaned and picked up one of his three pillows, throwing it at the wall.

The door to his room opening and Sindra Livingston stuck her head in.

"Something wrong?" she asked her son, who had rolledoff the bed to grab the pillow.

"Everything." Newt muttered, flopping back on his bed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sindra asked, sitting on the bed next to Newt.

"Greenlee's mad at me." Newt sighed, dropping his head in his hands. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to talk about it with his mom. This was normally something he'd go to Meena or Cory with. But Meena had family dinner and Cory was out with his sister, who had come for a last minute visit.

"What happened?" Sindra stroked Newt's blonde hair. His father was always after him to get it cut, Sindra, however, loved Newt's long hair.

"I don't..." Nest tought about it a moment before looking up at his mom. "I couldn't tell Greenlee that I love her." He admitted. Sindra looked at him, suprised. He was just so young. He couldn't already be in love... right? Sindra Liked Greenlee. She always had, Greenlee was a nice, pretty girl, but the two were only fifteen, they couldn't know love.

"And Greenlee was mad?"

"Because she told me she loved me. I couldn't say it back. I love her, I do." Newt insisted. "I just... couldn't get the words out." Newt groaned again, dropping his head into the blue comforter again. Sindra bit her lip. Okay, maybe she was wrong about that 'he's too young' thing. She sighed gently, stroking his hair again.

"Well baby, why weren't you able to say it? I wasn't be cause you... don't is it?"

"No! No! I love Greenlee, I really do. I just... couldn't get the words out... I wanted to say them, I was just... suprised I guess." Newt said, lifting his head up so it wasn't muffled by the comforter.

"Well honey, you have to tell her you're sorry."

"How?" Newt asked.

"I don't know baby, but if you really love her, it'll come to you." Sindra nodded, standing up. "meanwhile, what do you want for dinner?" She asked.

"McDonalds."

**You see a new day, But you cant get out of bed**

"Stupid Newt, stupid Josie." Greenlee muttered, tossing all the pillows off her futon and rought shoving the table out of the way. "Stupid... stupid!" She pulled the bed out and nearly fell.

After Newt left Stickler had called her back, telling her Josie had broken up with him. Stickler really was a nice guy when you got down to it, though she still couldn't convince Cory, Newt and Meena that. Stickler was upset and well... actually it was kind of good to know someone was as upset as she was with love right now... as horrible as that sounded.

Greenlee wiped away angry tears as she pulled her blanket out and tossed the pillows back on the bed before laying down, pulling the blanket up to her chin. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have told him she loved him? How could he have not say it back? She pressed her face into the pillow and for once in her life, cared that her parents were never hom to talk to her about this stuff.

**your heading nowere, and got nowere to put your head**

The next morning Greenlee sat up, her face still sticky and red from the tears she cried in her sleep. She walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection. She nearly gagged at what she saw. She turned on the water and scrubbed her face. Why couldn't she cry pretty? Some people cried and could still look pretty. Not Greenlee, she turned splotchy, her nose ran and her eyes puffed up.

_I'm not that bad looking_ she reasoned with herself. Long blonde hair, bright brown eyes, when she hadn't been crying her skin was pale. She washed her face again, gently dryng it on one of her soft, pale green towels. As lame as it was Greenlee had her bathroom and kitchenette decked out in green. She pushed her wild hair behind her ears before walking out and grabbing her outfit for the day. She needed to Shower and go find Meena, she needed girl time, bad.

**and everthings spining its like your not living, you cant even face the dawn**

It had been a busy day for Meena. First Josie Masters called, crying about Stickler. Why Josie had called her about it she had no idea. The two weren't friends anyway. Then Newt had called, but his father interrupted before he could say anything. Now someone was pounding on her door, demanding to be let in. When Meena opened the door Greenlee stormed in.

"Newton Livingston the third is the biggest jerk on the planet!" She screeched. Meena made a face and put a hand to her ear. Greenlee had a tendancy to get hysterical at times.

"Hello to you too." Meena said, headning towards the kitchen. The entire house was decorated in Bahavian styles. Lots of Jewel tones, statues for good luck and health,

"Sorry." Greenlee said, following Meena.

"Okay what happened?" Meena asked, getting to work on some pancakes.

"Last night Newt and I were watching a movie and... I wort of told him I love him,'

"That's great!" Meena cried.

"Not so much. He didn't say it back."

"Ouch." Meena frowned. "Well maybe you suprised him. Don't get too upset Greenlee."

"I am upset Meena! He couldn't even tell me he loved me! What does that say?" Greenlee sat down, laying her aching head on the cool marble of the island int he middle of the kitchen. After thinking a minute she sat bolt upright. This meant she wasn't held to that promise of not butting into Meena and Cory's relationship. She dropped her head back down, not wanting Meena to get suspicious. Now it was time to put her plan into action.

**but the skys not grey, got to get out and play**

_How do I get them together? _Greenlee asked herself at home that night. She needed a plan. Something genius, because while Cory was sort of dim, Meena was smart. She wouldn't fall for just anything

She turned on the TV, She watched the show, which gave her the perfect idea.

Oh yes, the perfect idea...


	5. Why Greenlee's Crazy

A/N I put up a poster//banner for the story, it's linked in my prof, very bottom... well right about the links to the stories and all that. I like it, one of my favorites. I'm back to tooting my own horn. I'm okay with that... not really but whatevs... I'm in pain, ignore eerything I say.

Chapter 5

**the game is on**

Time to get the perfect plan. Greenlee had most of it, she just needed to seal the deal. It was the last day before Christmas vacation, so they had Mid-terms. Every other class. Since her Second Period didn't have a Mid-term she used the time to write letters. The First one read,

_'Dear Cory,_

_I feel so silly writing this, but well... I think I, I know I really like you. Please meet me at The Pizzette at four today!_

_Love, Meena'_

Greenlee took great pains to get Meena's loopy, even handwriting just perfect. After years of forging her mom and dad's signatures Greenlee was getting really good at copying people's handwriting. Though with Meena's writing it had taken a lot of concentration. Though it helped that she wasn't spending the hour talking to Newt, like she normally would have done. This morning He had tried to talk to her, but she refused to talk to him. She'd simply turned, smacking him in the face with her blonde ponytail and went to talk to Stickler, who was still depressed about Josie, who was flirting with Cory, who was staring at Meena, who was comforting Newt.

Oh the joys of Chained relationships.

It had only taken about ten minutes to write the other one. Cory's handwriting was uneven, scraggily, hard to read.

_'Dear Meena,_

_Meet me at the Pizzette at four, I have a suprise for you._

_Cory'_

She knew writing Love Cory would be a bad idea. Even if Meena had no clue about Cory's crush. Greenlee rolled her eyes and folded the two notes, shoving them in her bag. She planned on sticking them in their respective lockers next period.

She had dressed nicely today. Jeans that were only slightly torn, a navy and white striped top and a navy blue blazet, her hair was in a ponytail and a scarf wrapped around her head as a head band. She got up as soon as the bell rang, hefting her messenger bag over her shoulder and walking past Newt.

Eat your heart out Rocker boy.

She headed ito the Girl's room too wait out the bell, then she'd strike.

"Hey Greenlee!" Greenlee jumped ten feet in the air, turning to find Meena walk in.

"Hey Meena, what's up?" She asked, walking over to Meena.

"Well Newt hasn't said a word since he tried to talk to you this morning." Meena said. "And Cory and I are really worried about him." Greenlee felt her heart twist and bit her lip, then turned to the mirror, pulling out her tube of Lip gloss.

"Look Meena, if he doesn't love me, he doesn't have to feel upset about it, I'm totally over it." She decided, walking out. She walked straight up to where Newt and Cory stood, Meena trailing after her.

"What?" She called after her.

"Hey Newt, hey Cory." Greenlee grinned. Both looked slightly taken aback by her cheeriness. "So, everyone looking forward to Christmas? I'm going to your place right?" She asked Newt. He blinked rapidly before nodding.

"Umm... Y-yeah totally." He said.

"Girl, you okay?" Cory asked.

"Perfectly Fine Cory." Greenlee smiled.

"You're lying." Newt deadpanned. Her smile dropped right off her face.

"I am not. I'm fine Newt, I'm totally over it. Now I know the last four months meant nothing." She cocked her head. "Why shouldn't I be fine?"

"Greenlee, obviously you're not,"

"I said I'm fine." Greenlee shouted, turning, shoving past Meena, back into the Girl's room.

"What's her problem?" Candy Smiles asked, walking over.

"She's mad at Newt." Meena said.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't tell her I love her when she told me."

"Oh, that explains it then. I'd be mad to if I was her, I mean, after all..." Candy trailed off.

"After all what?" Newt, Cory and Meena asked. They really didn't get why she was so upset about the whole thing.

"Think about it." Candy said, as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet. "She's always alone, her parents have virtually abandoned her for their careers. How often does she sped a holiday or birthday with them?"

"Next to Never..." Newt said, looking down at his feet.

"So when the first real close relationship she's apparently had falls apart, she's going to be a little crazy over it. She has to think there's something wrong with her. Why else wuld she have dressed nicely today?" Candy didn't wait for an answer, she turned and walked off as the warning bell rang.

Newt Banged his head against a locker.

"So stupid." He said, Meena grabbed his arm and dragged him of to class. It as a study period. Newt looked at Meena. "How could I not know that? She and I have been friends since forever! I should have realized that."

"Newt, she never seemed to have a problem with it before. It's not like anyone could be expected to see it." Meena shook her head.

"But Candy saw it. I've always known everything about Greenlee, we could finish each other's sentences, I've always known when she was hurt or lying." Newt dropped his head onto the desk.

"Newt,"

"She's my best friend, she's my girlfriend, She's the girl I love." Newt's eyes widened as he realized what he said.

"Newt... you just said..."

"I love her." Newt looked at Meena with wide eyes. "I love her, I really really love her." Meena smiled.

"Now you have to tell her that." She said, looking up as Greenlee slipped in the room. Her face was slightly splotchy, she'd been crying. She sat down in the seat in front of Newt. He turned back to Meena with a smile.

"I'll tell her at Lunch." He decided. Interrupting class wouldn't be the best idea he'd ever had.

**Just dive in, let the good times roll nothing feels better then letting go**

After third period Meena went to her locker, opening it without putting in the combo. It was broken. You'd think a school as fancy and expensive as Washington Prep would be able to fix the lockers. She frowned at the note laying on her book. She grabbed it, opening it and raising an eyebrow. Why would he write a note? She shrugged, shoving it in her backpack and heading out to lunch, they were having an early lunch since class was longer than normal.

"Greenlee!" Meena called her over. Greenlee walked over, the splothes were gone. She sat down at the table and pulled out a soft pretzal. She loved those things. Ripping off a piece, biting it she slowly chewed before saying,

"So, how do you think you did on the final?" She asked Meena, who'd had a second hour final.

"I think I bombed it." Meena frowned. She gave Newt a look and he raised a finger.

"I have my math final, that should be fun." Greenlee rolled her eyes. Newt bit his lip. He needed the perfect way to say it. suddenly he was overcome by a wave of... bravery or something. He stood up, walked over and sat by Greenlee, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Greenlee..." He leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you." He said as he pulled away. Greenlee stared at him a moment.

"You stupid jerk." She punched him in the shoulder then kissed him. Meena smiled, forgetting to ask Cory about the Note.

A/N Okay eventually I'm going to get to the plan. I just got side tracked, It'll be in the Next chapter I promise. You just get two plots in one story. OH AND SUPER THANKS TO MY THREE REVIEWERS CRYSTALIZED CHAOS, DOODLESWRITER357 AND MISS-FRENCHIE. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	6. Caught Red Handed

A/N Okay, I'm warning you now. I'm sick and I pulled a muscle in my side. So I'm doped up on Cough medicine, throat drops and the pain killers I'm supposed to take ofr my knees (I have the knee of a fifty year old baseball catcher, go figure)

I made a site for my stories and other random things, check it out, I'll put the link in my profile... soon. Once I finish the site, lots of links and stuff to put in.

Chapter 6

After school Meena headed to the Pizzette. She still was confused as to why he had written her a note, instead of just talking to her. She hadn't gotten a chance to ask him, nor had she remembered to ask Greenlee or Newt (Who had made up) if they got letters too. She looked around for Cory, or possibly Greenlee and Newt, and found Cory waving at her from a table hear the back. he already had a pizza and two drinks in front of him. Meena walked over and took a seat, smiling.

"Hey Cory." She said.

"Hey Meena." Cory looked down shyly at his plate. "Umm... I got your note." He looked back up.

"My what?" Meena frowned. "I didn't give you a note, you gave me one." Cory shook his head.

"No You gave me this note." He pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it over. Meena read it, her eyes growing wide.

"How could she?" Meena Cried, causing a few people to trn and look at her.

"How could who?" Cory asked.

"Greenlee." Meena growled. "She promised she wouldn't do anything like this."

"Greenlee sent me the note?" Cory's eyes widened, that would create problems he didn't want to imagine.

"No...yes... she sent it to you, so you'd think it was me and we'd get together." Meena said, exasperated, grabbing her purse and storming out. Cory paid the bill and ran after her, pizza in hand.

**Just dive in, Youll find it feels good when you dive in**

Everything was okay again. Well, not everything, there was a dull stirring in Greenlee's stomach. Most call it, guilt. She hadn't told Newt about the Notes she gave to Meena and Cory, though when she did it, she had still been mad at Newt and that meant it didn't count right?

The two were sitting in Greenlee's room, Greenlee laying on the Futon and Newt was on the floor, his head laying back on her stomach. Greenlee flipped through the channels. She had taken her blonde hair our of the ponytail and the blonde locks were messy.

The door burst open and both Newt and Greenlee jumped, Greenlee falling off the bed and getting tangled up in Newt. Eventually they seperated and stood up.

"Greenlee Adelaide Binx!" Meena shouted, running down the stairs, nearly falling, Cory grabbed her arm and steadied her. Greenlee bit her lip. She knew what was going on. She ducked behind Newt and tried to sneak to her bathroom. "Oh no you don't." Meena snapped, walking over. Greenlee pressed her lips together and looked at her barefeet.

"What are you talking about." Newt asked, stepping between the two girls. He didn't think Meena would hurt Greenlee, but you never really knew... He also didn't think Meena would ever get that mad.

"This!" Meena shoved the paper at Newt, he read it and his eyes wdiened.

"You do like Cory?" He asked.

"What? Newt, I didn't write the note! She did." Meena reached around Newt to jab her finger in Greenlee's shoulder.

"Ow!" Greenlee yipped, pulling her shoulder away.

"You did what?" Newt turned to his girlfriend.

"I umm... sorta... wrote notes to Meena and Cory from each other." She looked at her toes again. The pearly polish was chipped on the big toe.

"You promised me you wouldn't! You swore." Newt said.

"To me too." Meena added. Cory crossed his arms and watched the scene, content with just watching. Hey if Greenlee wanted to get him together with Meena he wasn't going to complain.

"Well Newt, I did it when I was really mad at you and well... Meena... I crossed my fingers." Greenlee bit her lip.

"I told you it was none of your business!" Meena cried. When Greenlee looked up she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm Sorry!" Greenlee said. "I'm Really really sorry! I just want everyone to be happy!" She wiped away a tear that got loose. Newt Softened, wrapping his arms around Greenlee. He hated it when she cried.

"It's not your place to decide who Cory and I date." Meena said.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Greenlee sniffed, burying her face in Newt's shoulder. Meena crossed her arms.

"Well... fine then. Just... don't do it again. If Cory and I ever do get togther It'll be because we want to." Cory's eyes lit up and Greenlee looked up at Meena, her puffy eyes widened slightly.

"Hang on, I'll be back." She sniffed and went to the bathroom. When she came out her face was only slightly splotchy and the puffiness around her eyes was gone.

"Well?" Meena asked.

"You guys want to go to my parent's ski Cabin? We can go in two days, hang there for a few days then go home on Christmas Eve." Greenlee grabbed a tissue, wiping away the rest of her eyeliner.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Meena nodded.

"Totally." Newt agreed.

"Umm... you'll get us there right?" Cory asked.

"Fer Sure." Greenlee smiled.

"Then I'm in." Cory decided.

"Okay, can't wait, be here at... seven Monday morning and we'll head up." Greenlee said.

As Newt, Meena and Cory headed out Newt asked Cory,

"Christmas shopping tommorow?

**Free your mind, let the whole world know**

Newt met Cory at 'his' place and they headed for the mall. Cory had limited funds and wanted to get something nice for Meena. He had already bought chocolates from one of Sophie's fundraisers to send to his mom and Raven and he had gotten his dad a Pogo stick. He wasn't sure what his dad would do with it, but Victor had been stareing wistuflly at a picture of himself on a pogo stick and Cory decided to buy him one.

"What are you getting Greenlee?" Cory asked as they walked. It was snowing and cold but neither boy wanted to fork over the money for a taxi.

"I don't know man. I mean when she wants something she buys it, so she didn't have a list or anything." Newt shrugged.

"What do her parents get her?"

"Things they pick up on tour. What are you getting Meena?"

"Don't know yet, something thirty bucks or so." Cory said, pulling out his wallet. They walked in the mall and brushed the snowflakes from their coats and hats, well Newt shok tem from his hair, he had forgotten his hat at Greenlee's house the night before.

"What do girl's like?" Newt asked. It had been so much easier to shop when Greenlee was his best friend and not his girlfriend. Though he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I don't know..." Cory shrugged as they headed into store. That's when Newt saw it, the perfect gift for Greenlee.

**Turn it up better, And take control**

That night they had all gathered at Greenlee's for the game. Halfway through Uno they all agreed to stop, they just weren't in the mood. They looked out Greenlee's little window at the falling snow.

"Good, fresh snow for Monday." Greenlee said, getting up and turning on the stereo as the Boys left, Meena was saying the night with Greenlee. Meena turned out the lights and they lit candles and spent the rest of the night talking, gossiping and dancing.

A/N Okay there, chapter Six! This is getting good. Maybe like two more chapters depending on how I stretch it. But Yeah Check out my site, I finished it and I'll have it on my bio in a second : )


	7. The Resort

A/N Okie, Yeah... Ummm What's my Author's note for this chapter. Well I'm still sick, this week is gonna suck, our play's opening (Oh yeah, don't expect a lot of updates) And we are so not ready. I have to be at school for like extra hours a dayThe scented candles are ficking with my nose and I spilled wax on my pants. but anyway, yeah like I said, don't expect a lot of updates this week as I'm going to be getting home ar 3 and have to go to rehersal at 4 30. fun huh? Then my Director is a jack ass, of course. I'm this close to hacking up an organ too. 

Play cast beware, Alessi is sick and bitchier than usual.

Chapter... what 7 right?

"Over the mountains and to the airport to Greenlee's parent's ski house we go!" Cory sang as the plane took off. They could have taken a private jet, but it would have taken a good hour or two to make room for it, fuel it up, get everything check listed and fly it out. They figured it was just faster to ride a regular plane, coach because it wasn't a flight with First class seats. A few people turned to stare at them and Cory quieted.

"Nice." Greenlee nodded with a smile. She had been on her phone the whole time they were in the airport talking to the people in charge of upkeep at the Binx family Ski house. She had told them to do some... special decorating for the occasion. And to make sure the place was filled wth enough food and various beverages to last them a couple of Months. Between Greenlee, Newt and Cory the group managed to wipe out a good bit of food.

"Well over the river and through he woods just doesn't really discribe it." Cory shrugged.

"Nor does the Figgy Pudding." Newt butted in. the other three quirked eyebrows at him and went back to the conversation. Since it was a smallish plane there were two seats next to each other on either side of the place. On the Left were Greenlee and Newt, Newt on the aisle since something about planes made his bladder smaller than a fly's fist, and on the right were Meena and Cory, Meena in the Aisle because flying scared her and she didn't want to be able to see out the window. Not that Cory minded, he liked seing the things fly by.

It wasn't a long flight, barely an hour. In that hour they got cookies, sang until someone else in the plane told them to shut up and then they played various word games until the plane landed.

There was a fresh layer of snow dusting everything and the snow was gently sprinkling over everything as they walked out, grateful that they had remember to put their coats back on before walking out. There was a car waiting to take them to the resort. The Binx house wasn't technically part of the resort, but they were more than happy to let a family as famous as they were participate in activities and hang out there, as long as the family didn't object to a few free publicity shots and whatnot.

They got out of the car and a few employees ran over to take their bags.

"We'll take these to your cabin Miss Binx." One said.

"Thanks." Greenlee smiled sweetly and after a moment of digging pulled out her wallet and handed each carrier a twenty. Cory, for a moment felt a pang of jealousy at.. well everything. Not only at Greenlee, but at Newt and Meena two. They could affors to buy nice gifts, to ride in limos and Helicopters, have beach and ski houses. Cory shook the thoughts from his mind as a tall balding man in a suit walked over crying,

"Greenlee!" He hugged the blonde girl and they air kissed each other cheeks.

"Mr. Bell. These are my friends, Meena, Cory and Newt. I'm assuming everything in the cabin's been taken care of." She said in a sweeter voice than Cory had ever heard her use. Though Meena and Newt knew the voice. It was the one Greenlee used to keep herself on crabby adult's good sides.

"Of course darling. Oh and I wanted to be the first to tell you about the big contest coming up." Mr. Bell Gushed.

"What contest?" Greenlee asked.

"A battle of the bands, so to speak. All the familys and friends go up and play or sing a song. The only thing is, it's a Christmas theme. Christmas songs only." Greenlee looked back at her friends, eyebrow rasied. They all nodded eagerly.

"Sign up DC3." Greenlee smiled. "Now if you don't mind we're going to get some hot chocolate before heading up to the cabin." She said, walking past Mr. Bell, motioning for the other's to follow, and they did.

"What song are we going to do?" Cory asked as they walked in, brushing away snow and wondering how Mr. Bell could walk around without a coat. Greenlee pulled off her blue princess coat and hung it on a hook, pulling her hat from her hair and her gloves off her finger, shoving them into the pockets of her jacket, she shrugged.

"I don't know. It Must Have Been the Mistletoe... All I want for Christmas is you...Hard Candy Christmas, Hey santa, there's a lot to pick from Cory." She said. Cory and newt Pulled of their heavy canvas coats (Cory's Yellow and Black, Newt's Red and Black) and hung them up.

"Well it sounds awesome. I can't wait for it." Newt said.

"Let's get hot chocolate." Meena shuggested, hanging put her puffy purple coat. they all went to the little snack bar and ordered. One of the walls was decorated with pictures of celebrities that had visisted, most of the pictures were of Alex, Mina, Blu and Colleen.

"Why aren't you on the wall?" Cory asked.

"I'm not famous." Greenlee shrugged as they got their drinks. "I'm just related to Famous People." She smiled. They headed to some empty chairs and looked around at all the people, most family's on vacation and a few schools that took a few kids out at a treat. Newt sat in a chair with greenlee on his lap and Cory and Meena shared a small couch.

"So you wanna head up to the cabin and decide what song we're going to do? And get settled and whatnot?" Greenlee asked as they drained the last of their chocolate.

"yeah let's go." Meena agreed and they all got up. After they had gotten bundled up again, Cory and Meena headed fore the door, but Greenlee and Newt, who had been there before, headed the other way.

"Where are you going?" Greenlee asked the two others.

"I thought we were heading up to your cabin." Cory pointed at the door.

"We are. We're not walking there." Newt shook his head. "That'd take too long in the cold." Greenlee lead them into a room with snow mobiles. She pulled keys out of her pocket and handed on to Newt.

"Meena, you're with Newt, Cory you're with me." Greenlee and Newt knew the way and knew how to drive the things. They got on and headed out of the garage like room. When they got to the cabin Cory couldn't help but gasp at what he saw.

A/N Well there we go! Finished it. I'll see about doing another chapter tonight to make up for the fact that I won't be doing a lot over this week. Love you all!!! Please note, I had to upload this as a txt document. It might have just been my computer, but beware!


	8. Snowballs and chocolate

Okay ya'll let's do dis shtuff... I left my notebook at school but I remember what happens : )

"Dang girl!" Croy cried as Greenlee slowed to a stop and got off. When They had said Cabin, Cory had been expecting a rinkydink shack. Binx Cabin, however, was about as big as the Baxter's home in San Fransisco.

"What can I saw? We like to Ski." Greenlee shrugged. She pushed the ski into the garage, Newt following, and opened the door. What was inside was even more shocking than the outside.

"Greenlee..." Meena said, turning to her friend with wide eyes.

"What?" Greenlee asked, looking back, her brown eyes innocent.

"Care to explain?" Meena crossed her arms.

"Explain what?" Greenlee walked into the cabin. Meena let out an exasperated sigh as they started taking off their coats.

"Explain why the house is decorated in Mistletoe?"

"oh that." Greenlee smiled.

"Yeah that." Newt said, looking at the green plant hanging from the doorway.

"That's how my parents decorate for the holiday. Just in case someone comes up, keep it festive. We also have lights outside and a tree in the livingroom." Greenlee nodded. She headed into the livingroom and the other's followed. In the livingroom were two big beds and a huge fire place.

"I thought this was the livingroom." Cory frowned. Greenlee shook her head.

"It is. My parents never got around to getting the heating put in, so this is the warmest room in the house. Newt and Cory in one bed, Meena and I in the other." Greenlee said, in the middle of the room where their bags. She reached up and pulled down some of the mistletoe. She tossed them in the corner and spun. Newt, who knew the heat story was infact true, went to the bed and sat.

"We call this one." He called.

"Blah blah. Okay, the minute tour." Greenlee said, looking at Meena and Cory. "This is the bedroom and living room." She walked out to the hall, her snowboots not making a sound on the hardwood floor. "Here's the bathroom." She opened the door and showed them the green and white bathroom. "Not a lot of hot water out here so no like, three hou long showers." She said.

"This place is huge." Cory couldn't help but say.

"Yeah It's pretty big I guess." Greenlee shrugged. Cory felt another pang of Jealousy.

"Where's y'alls summer home?" He joked.

"Italy and we have a beachfront place in California." Greenlee said seriously. Cory's jaw dropped and he froze. She wasn't kidding.

"If it helps Cory, my Summer home is our house in Bahavia." Meena whispered to Cory. It did help... but only the fact that she was a centimeter from his ear, not that her summer home was in bahavia.

"Then here's the kitchen, the second warmest room in the house." Greenlee pushed through a swinging door. The kitchen was in blue and yellow. There was a huge fridge, a stove with an oven, it was a full kitchen. Cory opened a cabinet and it was full of food.

"Oh good, they did remember to stock it." Newt said, he had over heard Greenlee on the Phone with the caretakers.

"I wasn't worried. Mr. and Mrs. Fairfeild are good at what they do." Greenlee smiled. She headed out of the kitchen and to a flight of stairs. As they walked up they noticed it getting colder. "Up here are the actual bedrooms and whatnot." She wrapped her arms around herself and they all hurried back downstairs.

They all headed into the livingroom and sat on the beds.

"So now what?" Cory asked. Greenlee smiled and got up.

"I have an idea." She went to the garage and re-bundled up, The other three did the same following her outside, only to be met by a snow ball hitting Cory in the chest.

"Oh no she didn't!" Cory cried. Then another came flying through the air, hitting him on the leg. "Oh yes she did!" He stooped down and picked up and handful of snow, packing it tightly and throwing it at the girl.

Somehow during the fighting they broke into teams, Newt and Greenlee vs. Meena and Cory. A few kids from vacationing families even joined in and they ran around, throwing and screaming until the kids' parents called them hom and it started getting dark.

They burst into the house laughing and frozen. All four thinking of nothing but a warm fire and some hot chocolate.

"You He-men, make the fire, the wood is in the garage." Greenlee said. "Meena and I will make Grandma Binxes special hot choco." She smiled and, after taking off their coats hats and gloves, headed to the kitchen. They got out the chocolate, a pan, and a bowl. Before doing anything Greenlee stuck her head in the garage and asked Newt,

"White Mint?" Newt nodded, his face red with the effort of carrying firewood. She asked Cory the same question, but he told her he'd rather have regular.

"Good, I'll make the regular." Meena smiled. She got out another pan and metal bowl. They filled the pans with water and put them on the stove, with the metal bowls on top, to get ready for the chocolate. Then they chopped their blocks of chocolate, white for Greenlee, Milk for Meena and after they did that, added it to the bowls, letting it melt. Meena added the milk to hers and beated it until it was smooth and poured two, one for Cory and one for herself. Greenlee added crushed peppermints, milk and peppermint extract and poured some fore Newt and Herself.

They set them on a coffeetable in frot of the fireplace, where Newt ad Cory were struggling to make the fire, and went back to the things to make s'mores, which was to be their desert, then headed back, one last time, for the sandwiches that sat int eh fridge, ready to eat.

"Got the fire yet?" Meena asked as they sat. Pulling off their boots Meena and Greenlee sipped chocolate and waited for the boys to start the fire. Eventually Meena had them step aside and did it herself. Newt crawled over, laying on the floor, his head in Greenlee's lap and she absent mindedly stoked his hair.

"So tomorrow, I vote we just have Meena do the fire." Greenlee grinned.

"Oh ha. Didn't see you jumping to help." Newt said.

"I can't start a fire, my parents banned me after I nearly caught the house on fire three years ago." Greenlee informed him.

"Meena, this cocoa is amazing." Cory said, the warm chocolate liqud warming his insides, the heat from the mug soothing his hands, which were cold and hurt from carrying wood.

"Thanks." Meena looked at Cory with a smile. they locked eyes and just stared for a moment, both sipping their cocoa until Newt sneezed, ruining the moment.

'Great job.' Greenlee shook her head. They just had to admit it!


	9. Hey Santa

A/N wheeeee! okay well chapter nine. I've been looking forward to this chapter for a while now, ever since I decided to put it in here. Originally this story was going to be like... seven chapters but after I realized I could stretch things a lot better than I could before, like now it's... going to be twelve if I do it right. I've got everything perfectly planned out, minus a couple of details. So yeah expect twelve. Then I'm doing the next story i the series.But ya'll, seriously check out my new site and sign my guest book!

Oh I totally got my lisense today. an hour at the DMV but totally worth it! I drove home today, scared the crap out of my mom though.

Chapter Nine

"Wake up!" There was a groan and a mumble as Greenlee rolled over in the bed and pulled the blankets up over her head.

"Go away." She said kicking out a foot and connecting with air. Meena rolled her eyes and leaned close to Greenlee

"Pancakes." She sing songed. Greenlee sat up and rolled out of bed.

"Where?" Greenlee gasped looking around. The othr three laughed and Meena got off the bed.

"We needed to get you up." She explained. "Now get dressed, Cory wants to learn to ski and Newt's dying to snowboard." Greenlee groaned, rubbing her bare arms and going to her bag to dig out clothes. As she went to the bathroom to change Meena got started on actually making pancakes. By the Time Greenlee came out, clothes changed, hair brushed and looking somwhat awake, Meena had a decent stack of Chocolate chip pancakes and Cory and Newt had dug in.

"puuu up a hair." Cory said around a mouthful of pancake. Greenlee laughed and sat down, loading her plate with Pancakes and digging in.

After they all finished their pancakes they grabbed skis and snowboards, heading out to the slopes. Greenlee and Newt headed off for harder ones with their snowboards while Meena and Cory headed for te small ones so Meena could teach Cory to Ski. They hopped on the ski lift and headed up the small hill.

All around them stood little kids and a few people their age and older. Cory blushed and looked away from all of them. His stomach was churning, he didn't know if it was because of the actual learning, or because of the teacher. Ever since Cory found out Greenlee was trying to set them up he had been getting weird about all of it. Meena was really upset about the whole thing did that mean she really didn't like him?

"Okay Cory, Skiing is very simple." Meena said, walking over to him.

**yeah dive in you know it feels good when you dive in**

"I won't make a list and send it to the north pole for Saint Nick." Greenlee sang as she and Newt headed up the ski lift for the umpteenth time.

"All I want for Christmas is you!" Newt joined in. They laughed and slid off into the snow. They got comfortable on their boards and looked at each other.

"Ready?" Greenlee asked.

"Ready." Newt nodded and they headed down, doing little tricks on the way. Neither of them were great Snowboarders but they knew what Blu's friend Carlos had taught them last year. Carlos had been training to be a professional snowboarder.

They got to the bottom and took off the boards.

"Want to see if we can find Cory and Meena and head back to the cabin to practice for the competition?" Greenlee asked, out of breath, her skin flushed.

"Yeah sure." Newt nodded and they headed towards the 'bunny' slopes. They got there just in time to see Cory ski smoothly to the bottom.

"Wow." Greenlee nodded, impressed.

"Yeah I'm getting good at this." Cory grinned proud of himself.

"And he only fell seven times." Meena added, skiing up behind him. Cory frowned and looked at her.

"I was gonna leave that out." He nodded. Meena nodded and they looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Greenlee and Newt, who weren't paying attention to them.

"So Y'all ready to go to the cabin and practice for tonight's competion?" Greenlee asked, looking up.

"Yeah let's go." Meena smiled and they took off their skis, leading the way to the cabin.

"Umm... What song are we doing?" Greenlee asked as the got to the cabin.

"Good question." Cory frowned, taking off his coat. The other's did the same and by the time they had finished Meena snapped her fingers.

"I have the perfect song!" She cried.

**(Come on in) Oh yeah, the waters fine**

"And a partridge in a pear tree!" Sang the family on stage. The fmily consister of a mom, dad and their three children. Meena and Greenlee exchanged a smile while Cory simply grinned. They so had this in the bag. Most of the competition had been families that couldn't hold a tune if you gave them a box with a key.

"That was the Elton Family!" The youngish guy with sandy colored hair and green eyes. His name was Chip and he was the DJ of the thing. "Next up is something different. Everyone put your hands together for... DC3!" The four friend hurried up on stage and Cory got behind his drums as Newt got his guitar and Greenlee got behind the keyboards, which she had swtiched out for her guitar this time.

"Hey everyone we're DC3!" Cory said, the people cheered. "everyone ready to rock?" He sat down and counted out the beat.

(Normal is Meena Bold is Greenlee Italics is both)

_The city is covered in snow tonight  
The children are fast asleep  
I'm waiting for him  
But he's no where in sight  
And I wonder if he can hear me  
_  
Hey Santa  
**Hey Santa **(Santa)  
_I wish with all my might  
_**Hey Santa **(Santa)  
_Bring my baby home tonight  
_  
Why does it feel like it's colder than winter  
Even by the fire side  
My baby said that he'd be home for Christmas  
And now it's almost midnight

_Christmas lights up and down the street  
Are such a sight to see  
But all the presents by the tree  
They don't mean a thing 'til he's with me_

Hey Santa  
**Hey Santa **(Santa)  
_I wish with all my might  
_Hey Santa  
**Hey Santa **(Santa)  
_If you hear me wont you hurry bring my baby tonight  
_  
I know your sleigh is full inside  
But wont you stop and give my baby a ride  
_I'll be waiting by candle light this Christmas  
_Ohhh

_Christmas lights up and down the street  
Are such a sight to see  
But all the presents by the tree  
They don't mean a thing, Santa, please here me_

Hey Santa  
**Hey Santa **(Santa)  
_I wish with all my might  
_Hey Santa  
**Hey Santa **(Santa)  
_If you hear me wont you hurry bring my baby tonight _

_Christmas lights up and down the street  
Presents by the tree  
I hear a knock  
Oh, can it be  
My wish is staring back at me_

Hey Santa  
**Hey Santa **(Santa)  
_I guess you heard me tonight, yeah  
_Hey Santa  
**Hey Santa **(Santa)  
_I'm underneath the mistletoe with my baby tonight  
_  
_(Sleigh ride, sleigh ride (repeat))  
_**It's Christmas Time  
**_Hey Santa_

Everyone cheered when they were done and Meena bowed quickly before they all hurried offstage to find out who won.

Greenlee and Meena looked at eachother, their nerves keeping them on edge.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Meena laughed. Greenlee smiled and leaned against Newt, not wanting to admit she felt the same. Meena grabbed Cory's hands as Chip headed back up to the front.

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen, our carefully picked panel of judges have made their decision. Everyone turned to the 'carefuly picked' panel of judges. A few people who hadn't wanted to be in the competition. They all turned back to Chip after clapping for the judges and leaned forward. The rewards for winning were coupons for various amounts for Third, second and first place.

"Third place is... The Johnson family!" A large family of about thirteen walked up and got their prize as everyone cheered for them.

"Second place goes to... the Vasquez family!" A smaller family of Seven went up for their prize.

"And finally, in first place, the winners of this competition, DC3!" Chip shouted. The four friends jumped up and went to get their prize. Everyone cheered loudly for them and they looked as if they had one a VMA instead of a coupon for ten dollars off anything in the snack bar.

After that everyone headed for their various rooms and cabins. The friends went home, made hot chocolate and danced to Christmas music, no one noticing the snow falling heavily outside.


	10. Stuck

Chapter ten! yay! My computer went Wonky because I was eating a cheeseburger and one of our dogs laid his head on the computer and hit something and I can't fix it. It's a pain in my butt, Nothing I can do though I'll get use to it eventually. Right well I have to hurry with ideas because I think this is an important chapter... I left my notebook downstairs and I don't feel like going to get it. Eh forget it I have stuff I need in it, I'm getting off my butt...

Yeah this is the big chapter : )

Chaper 10

there was rarely anything more depressing than packing at the end of a vacation. Especially one as fun as this had been. But that's what the friend's spent their last day doing. They had somehow managed to spread their stuff about the cabin,

"Oh this night, on this night on this very Christmas night!" Meena and Greenlee sang as they folded clothes. It had been a great little vacation.

"We should make this a tradition." Cory said, grabbing a mitten from the cereal cabinet. No one was entirely sure how it had gotten there and they weren't going to ask. It was just easier.

None of them had looked out the windows or doors because tey didn't want to see the fresh snow, or laughing people that got to stay over Christmas. So the window shades stayed down and the door remained closed.

"I'm going to get more wood." Newt said looking at the dying fire and heading off.

"I'll help." Cory added, following him, leaving the two girl's alone.

"I think it makes them feel really maly, being able to make a fire." Greenlee grinned. Meena laughed.

"Our he-men." She sighed dramatically. Greenlee rolled her eyes and headed for the bathroom. Meena went back to folding clothes while she waited for Greenlee to come back.

As she did this she realized that, despite it being freezing and snowing, she and Greenlee mostly packed short skirts, but a lot of tights.

When Greenlee came back out she was shaking her hand and stuck it in her mouth.

"You okay?" Meena asked.

"Yeah, just closed the door on it." She shrugged. Then the song changed to The Christmas Shoes, by New song. Meena brely paid attention to the song, but towards the end, when the kids were singing, Meena looked up to see that Greenlee had gone to the kitchen and was sitting there crying. At the tend, when the little boy sang alone she mouthed along and stood up, wiping her eyes.

"Greenlee are you okay?" Meena walked into the kitchen, concerned. Just then the garage door opened and Newt and Cory walked in with arm loads of wood. Newt promptly dropped his nd walked over to wrap his arms around Greenlee.

"Christmas Shoes?" He asked, knowingly. Greenlee nodded and went back to crying, burying her face in Newt's shoulder. Cory and Meena gave him a look and he shrugged. "That song always gets to her." He explained. The next song was Nsync's Merry Chrismas Happy Holidays and she let go and went back to unpacking.

"Oh, Meena Cory, can you go get the stuff from the bathroom?" She asked, nodding at the bathroom. The two nodded and headed in, letting the door close behind them. Cory collected up the shampoo and stuff while Meena got the toothbrushes, toothpaste and mouthwash. She reached out to open the door and it wouldn't budge. She pushed against it and it still wouldn't open.

"Cory, the door's stuck. She frwned, getting out of the way so Cory could try to get it open. He put down the bottles and tried again, only succeeding in bruising his shoulder.

"What are you two doing?" Newt shouted through the door.

"We can't get it open!" Meena said, kicking the door while Cory roated his shoulder.

"What?" Newt asked, pulling at the door, then he tried pushing it, then pulling again. Greenlee walked over and crossed her arms.

"Is there a reason you're attepting to break down my door?" She raised an eyebrow.

"it's stuck!" The other three cried. Greenlee jumped back, suprised by the shouts.

"Jeez, I'll go find the tool box." She said, turning to get to the garage.

"Greenlee's gone to get tools." Newt shouted again, then wen to go finish packing. Really nothing could be done until Greenlee found the tools.

Meena sighed and sank to the floor. This was not how she wanted to spend her last day of vacation. She wanted to have hot cocoa and dance to All I want for Christmas is You. She didn't want to be stuck in a bathroom. Cory sat down and they both jumped as a pack of cards skidded across the floor. Newt had gotten it in the crack etween the floor and the door.

"Thanks." Cory muttered, grabbing the cards. "Poker or Go Fish?"

**(Wash away) All the troubles on your mind**

After an hour of talking and playing cards, Cory nearly had Meena rolling on the floor laughing.

"Cory..." She gasped for breath as she sat up. "That was one of the funniest stories I've ever heard." Cory smiled and blushed.

"yeah well..." No need for him to mention what was running through his mind 'A girl likes a guy that can make her laugh'.

"why didn't you tell me that before?" She asked, sitting Next to him.

"I don't know, never occured to me I guess." Cory shrugged

"That's something you'll have to tell Newt and Greenlee, if we ever get out of here." Meena said, looking at Cory. their eyes locked and neither turned away.

"They'll get us out eventually."

"Only a matter of time." Meena tilted her head to the side and leaned forward, as did Cory. Just as their lips were about to touch the door burst open the there stood Newt.

"Got it!" he announced, then looked at the blushing faces of Cory and Meena. "Did I interupt something?"


	11. What the Notebook Said

Okay ya'll I have so many ideas it's not even funny. I'm writing them all on my site, the link to which can be found in my profile, and the list just keeps growing. I don't want to do more than one at a time though, because then I end up messing things up and I totally drop all of the stories and vanish for like a month before starting a new story and deleting old ones that I'll never finish.

Chapter 11

After the whole embarrassing incident, Meena just wanted the day to end and to get home where she could sit alone and think. At the Cabin if you wanted to be a lone you had to go upstairs, where you'd freeze to death. Meena tried to control her blush as she pushed past Newt into the livingroom where Greenlee was poking the fire.

"I have to talk to you!" Meena whispered Loudly. Greenlee looked up and started up. As soon as she got up Newt called to her. "Go talk to him first." Meena waved Greenlee off. Greenlee shrugged and headed into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Greenlee asked him, walking in and gettig a pan, she wanted hot chocolate and the instant stuff was nasty.

"I got Cory and Meena out of the bathroom and you won't believe what I saw!" Newt grabbed her arm and dragged her closer. "They were like, having a moment."

"A moment?" Greenlee frowned.

"A moment." Newt nodded.

"Oh! a Moment moment!" Greenlee whisper cried. "This is huge, I get that what she wanted to talk to me about." Greenlee resisted the urge to jump around and clap. She had so been right.

She hurried into the livingroom to find a very angry Bahavian holding a notebook...

**(Feel your skin) Take a breath and come to life**

When Greenlee had gone into the kitchen to talk to Newt Meena walked around collecting up the last of the things that needed to be packed up.

Oh the floor sat a little notebook a glittery green G on the front.

"Hmm I wonder who's this could be." Meena said with a small smile. She wasn't sure how she felt about the incident with Cory, who was still in the bathroom, probably in shock. She liked him as a friend, she knew that much. Was Greenlee right? Was the reason she was so crazy over Greenlee trying to set them up because she liked him.

She picked up the note book and opened it up to the last page with writing.

'Plan 2

Operation Get Meena and Cory together

NOTE: COME UP WITH NEW NAME FOR THE OPERATION!

Step one- Tell Meena I'm getting something, really use dad's tools to rig bathroom door.

Step two- Hide dad's tools, casually rejoin Meena in Packing

step three- Ask Cory and Meena to get stuff from bathroom

Step four- door shuts behind them, gets stuck

step five- 'look' for dad's tools, can't find them anywhere,

step six- after an hour happen to find them in spare bedroom upstairs (Make up excuse for Newt)

step seven- hope they did somethig romantic in there'

Meena turned red again, this time with anger. How could she? After all the promises, the crying and the... everything! She looked up to find Greenlee standing int the doorway, her eyes wide.

"Umm... You... you didn't happen to read that did you?" Greenlee asked, taking a step back.

"Tell me I'm just seeing things." Meena said, tossing the notebook on the bed.

"Y-you're just seeing things?" Greenlee squeaked.

"How could you?" Meena yelled, much like the first time Greenlee had done this.

"I don't know! I'm just trying to help!" Greenlee bit her lip. Newt and Cory appeared behind Greenlee.

"What's going on?" Newt asked, walking into the room. Meena looked ready to pounce.

"She did it again!" Meena shouted, pointing at the notebook. Newt gave Greenlee a wary look and picked up the notebook. His eyes widened as he red what was writen and Cory walked over to read it.

"Greenlee..." Newt started.

"I know okay, don't say it! How could you? You promised! I couldn't help it Newt! I hadn't planned on it when we came here, I swear." Greenlee aid, tears falling down her cheeks, she quickly reached up to wipe them away. "I was talking to some girl at the singing thing and she said how Cory and Meena were a cute couple. I told her they weren't a couple and it was her idea. I wrote it down because... I don't know why. But when I woke up this morning, I just... sort of did it."

"You swore." Newt shook his head.

"I know, and I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, as soon as I did it i wished I hadn't... until you told me... I was just trying to help." Greenlee said, her voice cracking. Meena pushed past her up the stairs, Cory running after her. Greenlee sank to the floor, burying her head in her hands. Newt walked over and sat next to her, not touching her.

"Greenlee..." Newt couldn't think of what to say. It killed him to see her like this, it really did. it almost made him want to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Newt. I really didn't mean to hurt anyone. It was all okay, but I left my Notebook..." her voice broke off and she went back to crying. Newt stroked her hair and just sat there. of course he forgave her, he had too.

He loved her

**Set it free, Lay it down, Let it out...oh...**

Meena had run upstairs and sat on the cold floor. She was so upset.. the words that wanted to flow from her lips choked her. She was fuming mad. Cory walked in and sat down next to her. Neither said anything for a long moment.

"How could she do that?" Meena asked. "She Promised."

"She's Greenlee." Cory shrugged. "I'm sure she's never had anyone keep promises to her." Meena stood up angrily.

"It's things like that that keep her doing it too!" She cried. Cory frowned.

"Things like what?" He asked, standing.

"Blaming it on everyone else! So her family's never around! So they probably break promises! If we let her get way with it she'll just keep doing it!" Meena yelled, heading back downstairs, past Newt and Greenlee, who stood as she walked past and wrentched open the door.

Revealing a good three feet of snow, kept back by the storm door, and nothing but a blanket of white as more snow fell, trapping them in the cabin.


	12. And It All Comes Together

I extended it to another chapter : ) otherwise this would be the last, but alas, we have antoher after this, then another story. Yay! Watching Scrubs My Musical for the umpteenth time!

Chapter...12? yeah 12

"Holy..." Greenlee walked over to the door and pressed her hand to the frozen storm door. She pulledher hand away, rubbing it on her shirt sleeve to warm it. Newt walked over next to her to stare out at the feild of white.

"This is so not good." Cory shook his head. All four friends dived for their cell phones, hoping for a signal. They dug them out of jaket pockets and back packs, desperation filling them up.

"You're not serious! Signal anywhere and everywhere my foot." Greenlee tossed her phone on the bed and went to the phone connected to the wall. "Dead." She slammed it down. "Stupid expensive phone anyway. Don't know why I keep it around." She muttered, glaring at her cell phone.

"I don't have signal either." Newt groaned. Cory and Meena had the same result, though Meena was still upset about the whole bathroom incident,

"Well this is just fantastic!" She shouted. "Now I can't even get some time to myself!" She headed back up the stairs, leaving Cory, Newt and Greenlee to watch her. Greenlee bit her lip, feeling horrible about the whole thing.

"The storm wasn't your fault." Newt said, as though reading her mind. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him as he kissed the top of her head. Cory sighed and headed for the kitchen.

"Lets just give her some time." He said, digging out a couple of blankets and running upstairs, just handing them to Meena. "When you're ready to talk..." He went back downstairs to find Greenlee making something for them all to eat.

She reached over to turn on the Radio and christmas music filled the air, almost too happy for their moods. She didn't turn it off instead slowly hummed along to the music as she made sandwiches.

Newt watched her work, not saying anything, just watching. Meanwhile Cory's mind was upstairs with Meena. As soon as Greenlee finished the sandwiches he'd take one up to her.

Greenlee made the sandwiches and Cory grabbed two, heading up to the bedroom, where Meena was laying on a bed, huddled under the blankets Cory had brought up.

"Meena..." He said softly. "I brought you a sandwich." He held out the Turkey and cheese sandwich.

"Did she make it?" Meena asked, angrily.

"Umm... yes." Cory took a step back as Meena threw back the blankets, grabbed the sandwhich and opened the window, tossing the sandwich into the unbelieveable amount of snow built up under them.

"I don't want anything that has to do with her." Meena said, flopping back onto the bed and pulling the blankets around her. Cory ignored the fact that everything in the house, blankets and bed included, were Greenlee's sorta, but he didn't want her trying to escape and freezing to death.

"Why?" Cory asked, sitting next to her. Meena gave him a 'duh' look and rolled her eyes.

"Because Cory, I told her to stay out of it, and she promised she would."

"Well is it really so horrible that she tried?" Cory stood up again, looking down at Meena.

"What?"

"What is it about Greenlee trying to get us together that makes you so upset?" Cory placed his hands on his hips.

"I... I don't..." Meena didn't want to say it.

"Am I really that horrible that you get this upset over someone trying to set us up?"

"No Cory it's not that!" Meena insisted, standing up as well.

"Then what is it?" Cory asked again.

"I... I don't want to go out with me just because Greenlee wants us to, I want you too want to." Meena admitted. Cory opened his mouth to shout something, but stopped as what she said sank in.

"What? Meena I... I like you, I've liked you since the day I met you." Cory said.

"When you broke into my locker." Meena nodded.

"Exactly." Cory took a step closer to Meena and she could suddenly sense everything. His closeness, his smell, cinnamon by the way, everything. She couldn't stop herself, she leaned forward, cathing his lips with her's. It wasn't the most romantic kiss, as they were both cold and had chapped lips, but it was theirs.

They stayed up their a few more minutes before heading back downstairs, leaving the blankets behind.

Greenlee and Newt, who were laying in front of the fire, tryin got keep warm, looked up as they heard the footsteps. Greenlee jumped up and hurried over.

"Meena, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt I swear I was just-"

"It's okay Greenlee." Meena smiled. "I forgive you." She hugged Greenlee then took Cory's hand and they went to sit by Newt next to the fire. Greenlee's eye widened as she saw the hands and she walked over, plopping down on the other side of Newt.

"It worked didn't it?" She asked, excitedly. "You two are..."

"Yes Greenlee." Cory nodded, looking at Meena with a smile.

"ha! I should totally start a match making business." Greenlee said proudly.

"And Newt should teach Physics." Meena raised an eyebrow.

"Okay Maybe you're right." Greenlee thought about it. Cory looked out the window at the snow.

"So... someone's going to find us before tomorrow right?"


	13. Saved

Okay, sorry it took so long, my computer died, then we had family night playing Wii... Which we're still doing! yay! it's fun I'm not losing! it's amazing I know! This is the Last chapter, then I'm moving on to the next one in the series.

Ch 13

The four friends sat in front of the fire and stared at the snow outside until Cory stood up.

"Well no use in sitting around right? Let's have some fun!" He went to the radio and switched it to a Hip Hop station. Crank That was playing. "Oh! This my jam!" He started doing the dance.

"Ooh! I know that!" Greenlee jumped up and did the dance with him. "Cross, uncross behind touch, shoulder, shoulder, shoulder snap, leg, leg, touch, Superman!" She said along with the song. they did it again and Meena jumped up, getting the general idea. eventually Newt joined and they did it until the song ended, then they fell into a pile of giggles.

"That was awesome!" Newt cried. Greenlee laid her head on his chest and they just lay there. Meena snuggled into Cory's arms and they looked out at the snow again, it was letting up a bit.

"Newt and I could go looking for help..." Cory suggested.

"No! The snow is way to high and you'll get lost." Greenlee said, plaing her hand on Newt's chest, as if that would keep him there. He simply sighed, laying his head on the wooden floor and closed his eyes.

"They have to get us tonight though! Tomorrow's Christmas!" Meena cried. Greenlee frowned, the other three had families expecting them. She had the Livingstons yeah, but it just wasn't the same... She got up off the floor and went to the radio, changing the station.

"Why is it the radio works when the cellphones don't?" Cory asked.

"Don't ask me." Greenlee shrugged.

"You sure this isn't another evil plan?" Meena joked. Greenlee smiled.

"No it's not an evil plan, I promise." She sat on the bed, grabbing a blanket from the floor and wrapping it around herself as the others did the same, and they went to sit by the fire, making sure the blankets weren't too close to the fire.

"I want to go home..." Meena whispered, loud enough for only Cory to hear.

**You always think safe, And you always think twice**

They had fallen asleep like that, huddled together under the blankets and the radio playing. As their eyes closed their minds filled with thoughts of the Christmas they were losing...

_'I still don't think we should celebrate such a holiday' Ambassador Parhoom muttered as he came down the stairs with his wife and daughter. _

_'Lighten up darling, it's a holiday and look how happy Meena is.' Mrs. Parhoom smiled. Meena ran down the stairs to the large, lavish Christmas tree covered into gold ornaments and gold ribbons. The smell of pine filled the room and the presents under the tree were beautifully wrapped and spilling out from under the tree. She turned to wait for her parents and they came in, sitting down on the couch waiting for Meena to pass out the presents, like she'd done every year since they had been celebrating the holiday. _

_After she got them passed out she waited for her mother and father to unwrap their resents before tearing into her own, getting everything on her wish list, including the new boots and the insanely expensive designer purse that her father had said no to repeatedly._

_It was the Perfect Christmas._

**And you look both ways when you roll the dice**

_'Merry Christmas Newton' Newton Livingston the second said to his son as he opened the door to the teen's bedroom. Newt's blode head popped out from under the blankets and scrambled out of bed as his dad closed the door. Newt hurried to get dressed, a rule in his house was no one went to unwrap presents before getting dressed. _

_He ran down barefoot and skidded to a stop in the foyer, the corner was filled by a large tree, not as large and fancy as the Parhoom's but it was professionally decorated and was over flowing the presents. Newt's sister sat cross legged on the floor, waiting for him. _

_'finally! Let's open them!' She passed out the presents and Mr. and Mrs. Livingston watched them ripped apart the wrappings until they finished. Newt was surrounded by a guitar, an amp and a few other things he asked for._

_They gathered up their things and headed up to their bedrooms to mess with their stuff until dinner, when Greenlee would come and newt could give her the best present ever._

**Just dive in , You know it feels good when you dive in**

_'Dad! wake up! It's Christmas!' Cory yelled, running into his dad's room. he smiled at the two forms on the bed, his mother had come home for Christmas the night before. Raven was laying on the couch, awake, but not moving. She was waiting for everyone to walk in. The Baxter tree was small and covered in hand made decorations._

_under it was a small, but nice amount of presents and Cory couldn't wait to dig in. Finally Tanya and Victor Baxter walked in, going to get coffee before sitting down and watching cory quickly pass out the presents and took turns opening them. _

_Everything he wanted, he had Meena, Kung Fu Kats on DVD and a book on get rich quick schemes, plus a few other things. He didn't need anything else... yet._

**I know that you can do it if you just believe**

_Greenlee lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, hoping beyond hope that she might hear the voices of her family, home for Christmas for the first time in years. By nine she realized it wasn't going to happen. She rolled out of bed and dragged herself upstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast, eventually she made it to the sitting room, there sat a huge beautifully decorated tree loaded the presents that had been sent just in time for the maid to bring in and put under. _

_Greenlee sighed and started opening them, a guitar, three movies, random things from various countries. She tossed them all aside, someone would take care of them later._

_She went downstairs to get ready for dinner with te Livingston's and off to their house for yet another Christmas without her family._

**Nothing ventured, nothing gain. Whats it gonna be**

They opened their eyes to find a dying fire and sunlight streaming through the windows.

"Merry Christmas." Greenlee yawned, not at all bothered by the fact that she was still trapped in a cabin. She stood up, fixing her skirt and going to her purse, which sat in the kitchen on the table. The large Tote purse held three wrapped presents. She Walked back into the living room to find the other three had gotten up and were still upset about being here.

She handed the presents out to them and went to the bed with her blanket, pulling it on and trying to make the bed. Meena went to her own purse pulling out her own three and handing them out. The boy's got presents from their suitcases and they all stood there holding presents.

"Open them now?" Cory asked.

"Yeah." Meena nodded.

"Wait! Greenlee, open mine last." Newt said. Greenlee rasied an eyebrown, but nodded.

"Okay." She grabbed Cory's present and ripped off the paper. Inside was a tee shirt reading, '_I'm not a Psychologist but I play one in my mind_'

Greenlee laughed and put it on the bed, she was going to wear that.

Newt opened his present from Meena, inside the package was the RJA CD. He smiled and sat it next to him.

Meena Opened Newt's present, a package of bangles of various colors and took one out, pulling it onto her wrist. Then she opened Cory's present to her, a special mixed CD just for her.

Cory opened the Drumsticks from Greenlee, the Book of Get rich quick schemes from Newt and the Hat from Meena.

Greenlee and Meena looked at each other before opening their presents from each other, and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Newt asked, looking at Cory, who shrugged. The girl's held up matching sliver bracelets with a big, chunky heart hanging off it. They hadn't gone shopping together, but ended up buying each other the same bracelet. They clipped them on and smiled at each other. All that was left was Newt's present to Greenlee and her present to him.

She unwrapped the Green and Blue paper slowly to reveal a velvet box, she opened it to find a silver chain, from it hung a sliver heart locket. She opened the locket and inside were two pictures, one of her and Newt when they were about two years old, in snowsuits on a sled. On the Other side was a picture that they had taken only weeks before of the two in front of their lockers, Newt's arms wrapped around her.

"Look at the back." Newt nodded. Greenlee turned it over ad could barely see it as her eyes were already full of tears.

_Your eyes are  
holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak,  
I don't know why  
I'm into you  
Newt_

Greenlee looked up at him, the tears flowing down her cheek she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You are the sweetest, nicest guy on the planet Newton Livingston." She whispered in his ear.

"And I"m lucky to have you." Newt whispered back. "Green Bean." She pulled way from him and stuck out her tongue.

"Open yours." She said, first he connected the necklace around her neck and she immedietly reached up to touch it.

Newt opened his present and grinned up at Greenlee.

"How did you..." He held up four tickets to Rock On. It was a sold out concert that Newt was dying to go to.

"Who are you talking to?" Greenlee smiled. Her dad had gotten them when she asked for them.

"Well maybe we'll be rescued before New Years." Meena sighed, looking out the window. As if on cue there was a knocking on the door. The four looked at each other, incredibly confused. Greenlee ran to the door, Newt behind her, and opened it. There was a path to them leading in all sorts of directions.

"Well duh, think about who your parents are, you're high priority." One of the rescuers had explained later as they were wrapped in blankets with hot cocoa, waiting for their parents.

"Oh Cory!" The door burst open and The Baxter family ran in, the whole family, Victor, Tanya and Raven. Tanya hugged her son, who she hadn't seen in a long time, and sighed.

"Thank God you're okay." She said. After them came the Parhoom's leaving Greenlee and Newt alone. Greenlee's phone rang and she looked at it, it was her dad.

"Hello?" She said as she answered the call.

"Hey Greeniegirl." Alex Binx said to his youngest child. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas daddy." Greenlee said, holding a finger to her lips to keep Newt quiet.

"How's you're Christmas been?"

"Great, I just got out of bed, I'm about to go open my presents." Greenlee lied.

"That's cool I'll call you in a couple hours, make sure you got everything I sent."

"Okay daddy, talk to you later." Greenlee hung up the phone and sighed. "At least he called." She shrugged, looking at Newt.

"Why didn't you tell him about the snow in?" Newt asked.

"Why should I, nothing can be done about it now." She said. Newt shook his head and stood up as he heard the Helicopter, his family inside.

"Come on Green Bean, We'll take you home." Newt said, holding out his hand. Greenlee took it, grabbing her suitcase and letting him lead her out to the Helicopter.

"Hey Newt," She said, looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean we're DC2 now?"

Merry Christmas.


End file.
